In its usual role, the human immune system protects the body from damage from foreign substances and pathogens. One way in which the immune system protects the body is by production of specialized cells called B lymphocytes or B-cells. B-cells produce antibodies that bind to, and in some cases mediate destruction of, a foreign substance or pathogen.
In some instances though, the human immune system and specifically the B lymphocytes of the human immune system go awry and disease results. There are numerous cancers that involve uncontrolled proliferation of B-cells. There are also numerous autoimmune diseases that involve B-cell production of antibodies that, instead of binding to foreign substances and pathogens, bind to parts of the body. Such antibodies are sometimes called autoantibodies. In addition, there are numerous autoimmune and inflammatory diseases that involve B-cells in their pathology, for example, through inappropriate B-cell antigen presentation to T-cells, or through other pathways involving B-cells. For example, autoimmune-prone mice deficient in B-cells do not develop autoimmune kidney disease, vasculitis or autoantibodies. See Shlomchik et al., J. Exp. Med., 180:1295-306 (1994). Interestingly, these same autoimmune-prone mice which possess B-cells but are deficient in immunoglobulin production, do develop autoimmune diseases when induced experimentally as described by Chan et al., J. Exp. Med., 189:1639-48 (1999), indicating that B-cells play an integral role in development of autoimmune disease.
B-cells can be identified by molecules on their cell surface. CD20 was the first human B-cell lineage-specific surface molecule identified by a monoclonal antibody. It is a non-glycosylated, hydrophobic 35 kDa B-cell transmembrane phosphoprotein that has both its amino and carboxy ends situated inside the cell. See, Einfeld et al., EMBO J., 7:711-17 (1998). CD20 is expressed by all normal mature B-cells, but is not expressed by precursor B-cells or plasma cells. Natural ligands for CD20 have not been identified, and the function of CD20 in B-cell biology is still incompletely understood.
Another B-cell lineage-specific cell surface molecule is CD37. CD37 is a heavily glycosylated 40-52 kDa protein that belongs to the tetraspanin transmembrane family of cell surface antigens. It traverses the cell membrane four times forming two extracellular loops and exposing its amino and carboxy ends to the cytoplasm. CD37 is highly expressed on normal antibody-producing (sIg+)B-cells, but is not expressed on pre-B-cells or plasma cells. The expression of CD37 on resting and activated T cells, monocytes and granulocytes is low and there is no detectable CD37 expression on NK cells, platelets or erythrocytes. See, Belov et al., Cancer Res., 61(11):4483-4489 (2001); Schwartz-Albiez et al., J. Immunol., 140(3): 905-914 (1988); and Link et al., J. Immunol., 137(9): 3013-3018 (1988). Besides normal B-cells, almost all malignancies of B-cell origin are positive for CD37 expression, including CLL, NHL, and hairy cell leukemia-[Moore et al., Journal of Pathology, 152: 13-21 (1987); Merson and Brochier, Immunology Letters, 19: 269-272 (1988); and Faure et al., American Journal of Dermatopathology, 12 (3): 122-133 (1990)]. CD37 participates in regulation of B-cell function, since mice lacking CD37 were found to have low levels of serum IgG1 and to be impaired in their humoral response to viral antigens and model antigens. It appears to act as a nonclassical costimulatory molecule or by directly influencing antigen presentation via complex formation with MHC class II molecules. See Knobeloch et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 20(15):5363-5369 (2000). CD37 also seems to play a role in TCR signaling. See Van Spriel et al., J. Immunol., 172: 2953-2961 (2004).
Research and drug development has occurred based on the concept that B-cell lineage-specific cell surface molecules such as CD37 or CD20 can themselves be targets for antibodies that would bind to, and mediate destruction of, cancerous and autoimmune disease-causing B-cells that have CD37 or CD20 on their surfaces. Termed “immunotherapy,” antibodies made (or based on antibodies made) in a non-human animal that bind to CD37 or CD20 were given to a patient to deplete cancerous or autoimmune disease-causing B-cells.
One antibody to CD37 has been labeled with 131I and tested in clinical trials for therapy of NHL. See Press et al., J. Clin. Oncol., 7(3): 1027-1038 (1989); Bernstein et al., Cancer Res. (Suppl.), 50: 1017-1021 (1990); Press et al., Front. Radiat. Ther. Oncol., 24: 204-213 (1990); Press et al., Adv. Exp. Med. Biol., 303: 91-96 (1991) and Brown et al., Nucl. Med. Biol., 24: 657-663 (1997). The antibody, MB-1, is a murine IgG1 monoclonal antibody that lacks Fc effector functions such as antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and MB-1 did not inhibit tumor growth in an in vivo xenograft model unless it had been labeled with an isotope (Buchsbaum et al., Cancer Res., 52(83): 6476-6481 (1992). Favorable biodistribution of 131I-MB-1 was seen in lymphoma patients who had lower tumor burdens (<1 kg) and therapy of these patients resulted in complete tumor remissions lasting from 4 to 11 months (Press et al., 1989 and Bernstein et al. 1990).
In addition, an immunoconjugate composed of the drug adriamycin linked to G28-1, another anti-CD37 antibody, has been evaluated in mice and showed effects through internalization and intracellular release of the drug. See Braslawsky et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunother., 33(6): 367-374 (1991).
Various groups have investigated the use of anti-CD20 antibodies to treat B-cell related diseases. One treatment consists of anti-CD20 antibodies prepared in the form of radionuclides for treating B-cell lymphoma (e.g., 131I-labeled anti-CD20 antibody), as well as a 89Sr-labeled form for the palliation of bone pain caused by prostate and breast cancer metastases [Endo, Gan To Kagaku Ryoho, 26: 744-748 (1999)].
Another group developed a chimeric monoclonal antibody specific for CD20, consisting of heavy and light chain variable regions of mouse origin fused to human IgG1 heavy chain and human kappa light chain constant regions. The chimeric antibody reportedly retained the ability to bind to CD20 and the ability to mediate ADCC and to fix complement. See, Liu et al., J. Immunol. 139:3521-26 (1987). Yet another chimeric anti-CD20 antibody was made from IDEC hybridoma C2B8 and was named rituximab. The mechanism of anti-tumor activity of rituximab is thought to be a combination of several activities, including ADCC, complement fixation, and triggering of signals that promote apoptosis in malignant B-cells, although the large size of the chimeric antibody prevents optimal diffusion of the molecule into lymphoid tissues that contain malignant B-cells, thereby limiting its anti-tumor activities. ADCC is a cell-mediated reaction in which nonspecific cytotoxic cells that express Fc receptors (FcR5) (e.g. Natural Killer (NK) cells, neutrophils, and macrophages) recognize bound antibody on a target cell and subsequently cause lysis of the target cell. Complement fixation, or complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) is the ability of a molecule to lyse a target in the presence of complement. The complement activation pathway is initiated by the binding of the first component of the complement system (C1q) to a molecule (e.g. an antibody) complexed with a cognate antigen. The large size of rituximab prevents optimal diffusion of the molecule into lymphoid tissues that contain malignant B-cells, thereby limiting these anti-tumor activities.
Rituximab, typically administered in 4 weekly infusions, is currently used to treat low-grade or follicular B-cell non-Hodgkin's lymphoma [McLaughlin et al., Oncology, 12: 1763-1777 (1998); Leget et al., Curr. Opin. Oncol., 10: 548-551 (1998)] and in relapsed stage III/IV follicular lymphoma [White et al., Pharm. Sci. Technol. Today, 2: 95-101 (1999)]. Other disorders treatable with rituximab include follicular centre cell lymphoma (FCC), mantle cell lymphoma (MCL), diffuse large cell lymphoma (DLCL), and small lymphocytic lymphoma (SLL) [Nguyen et al., Eur J Haematol., 62:76-82 (1999)]. Rituximab administered in weekly infusions is also used to treat CLL [Lin et al., Sem Oncol., 30:483-92 (2003)].
Anti-CD20 antibodies have also been used to treat patients suffering from autoimmune diseases associated with B-cell production of autoantibodies. For example, rituximab has demonstrated significant clinical benefit in depleting CD20+B-cells in patients with multiple autoimmune/inflammatory diseases including RA [Edwards, N Engl J. Med., 350:2546-2548 (2004); Cambridge et al., Arthritis Rheum., 48:2146-54 (2003)]. RA patients received continued doses of methotrexate (MTX) and a 4 dose course of rituximab infusion (Edwards, supra). These patients showed improved American College of Rheumatology (ACR) responses compared to control groups.
In a trial for the treatment of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) [Leandro et al., Arthritis Rheum., 46:2673-2677 (2002)], patients were administered two infusions of high dose rituximab, and demonstrated B-cell reduction and improved disease state. In a second study of B-cell reduction in SLE [Looney et al., Arthritis Rheum., 50:2580-2589 (2004)], patients were given a single infusion of 100 mg/m2 (low dose), a single infusion of 375 mg/m2 (intermediate dose), or as 4 infusions (1 week apart) of 375 mg/m2 (high dose) rituximab. These patients demonstrated B-cell reduction and improved disease scores, but the treatment did not alter the level of autoantibody. Trials of rituximab have also been carried out in Waldenstrom's macroglobulinemia [Treon et al., Immunother., 24:272-279 (2000)], where patients showed increased hematocrit (HCT) and platelet (PLT) counts after 4 infusions of rituximab.
Recent reports of rituximab treatment in patients suffering from multiple sclerosis, an autoimmune disease affecting the central nervous system, indicate that a course of treatment depletes peripheral B-cells but has little effect on B-cells in cerebrospinal fluid. See Monson et al., Arch. Neurol., 62: 258-264 (2005).
Additional publications concerning the use of rituximab include: Stashi et al. “Rituximab chimeric anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody treatment for adults with chronic idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura” Blood 98:952-957 (2001); Matthews, R. “Medical Heretics” New Scientist (7 Apr. 2001); Leandro et al. “Clinical outcome in 22 patients with rheumatoid arthritis treated with B lymphocyte depletion” Ann Rheum Dis 61:833-888 (2002); Leandro et al. “Lymphocyte depletion in rheumatoid arthritis: early evidence for safety, efficacy and dose response. Arthritis and Rheumatism 44(9): S370 (2001); Leandro et al. “An open study of B lymphocyte depletion in systemic lupus erythematosus”, Arthritis Rheum. 46:2673-2677 (2002); Edwards et al., “Sustained improvement in rheumatoid arthritis following a protocol designed to deplete B lymphocytes” Rheumatology 40:205-211 (2001); Edwards et al. “B-lymphocyte depletion therapy in rheumatoid arthritis and other autoimmune disorders” Biochem. Soc. Trans. 30(4):824-828 (2002); Edwards et al. “Efficacy and safety of rituximab, a B-cell targeted chimeric monoclonal antibody: A randomized, placebo controlled trial in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Arthritis Rheum. 46: S197 (2002); Levine et al., “IgM antibody-related polyneuropathies: B-cell depletion chemotherapy using rituximab” Neurology 52: 1701-1704 (1999); DeVita et al. “Efficacy of selective B-cell blockade in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis” Arthritis Rheum 46:2029-2033 (2002); Hidashida et al. “Treatment of DMARD-Refractory rheumatoid arthritis with rituximab.” Presented at the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American College of Rheumatology; October 24-29; New Orleans, La. 2002; Tuscano, J. “Successful treatment of Infliximab-refractory rheumatoid arthritis with rituximab” Presented at the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American College of Rheumatology; October 24-29; New Orleans, La. 2002.
Problems associated with rituximab therapy remain. For example, the majority of cancer patients treated with rituximab relapse, generally within about 6-12 months, and fatal infusion reactions within 24 hours of rituximab infusion have been reported. These fatal reactions followed an infusion reaction complex that included hypoxia, pulmonary infiltrates, acute respiratory distress syndrome, myocardial infarction, ventricular fibrillation or cardiogenic shock. Acute renal failure requiring dialysis with instances of fatal outcome has also been reported in the setting of tumor lysis syndrome following treatment with rituximab, as have severe mucocutaneous reactions, some with fatal outcome. Additionally, high doses of rituximab are required for intravenous injection because the molecule is large, approximately 150 kDa, and, as noted above, diffusion into the lymphoid tissues where many tumor cells reside is limited.
Because normal mature B-cells also express CD37 and CD20, normal B-cells are depleted by anti-CD37 (Press et al., 1989) or anti-CD20 antibody therapy [Reff et al., Blood, 83:435-445 (1994)]. After treatment is completed, however, normal B-cells can be regenerated from CD37- and CD20-negative B-cell precursors; therefore, patients treated with anti-CD37 or anti-CD20 therapy do not experience significant immunosuppression.
Monoclonal antibody technology and genetic engineering methods have led to development of immunoglobulin molecules for diagnosis and treatment of human diseases. Protein engineering has been applied to improve the affinity of an antibody for its cognate antigen, to diminish problems related to immunogenicity, and to alter an antibody's effector functions. The domain structure of immunoglobulins is amenable to engineering, in that the antigen binding domains and the domains conferring effector functions may be exchanged between immunoglobulin classes and subclasses. Immunoglobulin structure and function are reviewed, for example, in Harlow et al., Eds., Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, Chapter 14, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor (1988). An extensive introduction as well as detailed information about all aspects of recombinant antibody technology can be found in the textbook “Recombinant Antibodies” (John Wiley & Sons, NY, 1999). A comprehensive collection of detailed antibody engineering lab Protocols can be found in R. Kontermann and S. Dübel (eds.), “The Antibody Engineering Lab Manual” (Springer Verlag, Heidelberg/New York, 2000).
Recently, smaller immunoglobulin molecules have been constructed to overcome problems associated with whole immunoglobulin therapy. Single chain Fv (scFv) comprise an antibody heavy chain variable domain joined via a short linker peptide to an antibody light chain variable domain [Huston et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 85: 5879-5883 (1988)]. In addition to variable regions, each of the antibody chains has one or more constant regions. Light chains have a single constant region domain. Thus, light chains have one variable region and one constant region. Heavy chains have several constant region domains. The heavy chains in IgG, IgA, and IgD antibodies have three constant region domains, which are designated CH1, CH2, and CH3, and the heavy chains in IgM and IgE antibodies have four constant region domains, CH1, CH2, CH3 and CH4. Thus, heavy chains have one variable region and three or four constant regions.
The heavy chains of immunoglobulins can also be divided into three functional regions: the Fd region (a fragment comprising V.sub.H and CH1, i.e., the two N-terminal domains of the heavy chain), the hinge region, and the Fc region (the “fragment crystallizable” region, derived from constant regions and formed after pepsin digestion). The Fd region in combination with the light chain forms an Fab (the “fragment antigen-binding”). Because an antigen will react stereochemically with the antigen-binding region at the amino terminus of each Fab the IgG molecule is divalent, i.e., it can bind to two antigen molecules. The Fc contains the domains that interact with immunoglobulin receptors on cells and with the initial elements of the complement cascade. Thus, the Fc fragment is generally considered responsible for the effector functions of an immunoglobulin, such as complement fixation and binding to Fc receptors.
Because of the small size of scFv molecules, they exhibit very rapid clearance from plasma and tissues and more effective penetration into tissues than whole immunoglobulin. An anti-tumor scFv showed more rapid tumor penetration and more even distribution through the tumor mass than the corresponding chimeric antibody [Yokota et al., Cancer Res., 52, 3402-3408 (1992)]. Fusion of an scFv to another molecule, such as a toxin, takes advantage of the specific antigen-binding activity and the small size of an scFv to deliver the toxin to a target tissue. [Chaudary et al., Nature, 339:394 (1989); Batra et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 11:2200 (1991)].
Despite the advantages of scFv molecules, several drawbacks to their use exist. While rapid clearance of scFv may reduce toxic effects in normal cells, such rapid clearance may prevent delivery of a minimum effective dose to the target tissue. Manufacturing adequate amounts of scFv for administration to patients has been challenging due to difficulties in expression and isolation of scFv that adversely affect the yield. During expression, scFv molecules lack stability and often aggregate due to pairing of variable regions from different molecules. Furthermore, production levels of scFv molecules in mammalian expression systems are low, limiting the potential for efficient manufacturing of scFv molecules for therapy [Davis et al, J. Biol. Chem., 265:10410-10418 (1990); Traunecker et al., EMBO J, 10: 3655-3659 (1991). Strategies for improving production have been explored, including addition of glycosylation sites to the variable regions [Jost, C. R. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,773, Jost et al, J. Biol. Chem., 69: 26267-26273 (1994)].
Another disadvantage to using scFv for therapy is the lack of effector function. An scFv without the cytolytic functions, ADCC and complement dependent-cytotoxicity (CDC), associated with the constant region of an immunoglobulin may be ineffective for treating disease. Even though development of scFv technology began over 12 years ago, currently no scFv products are approved for therapy.
Alternatively, it has been proposed that fusion of an scFv to another molecule, such as a toxin, could take advantage of the specific antigen-binding activity and the small size of an scFv to deliver the toxin to a target tissue. Chaudary et al., Nature 339:394 (1989); Batra et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 11:2200 (1991). Conjugation or fusion of toxins to scFvs has thus been offered as an alternative strategy to provide potent, antigen-specific molecules, but dosing with such conjugates or chimeras can be limited by excessive and/or non-specific toxicity due to the toxin moiety of such preparations. Toxic effects may include supraphysiological elevation of liver enzymes and vascular leak syndrome, and other undesired effects. In addition, immunotoxins are themselves highly immunogenic upon administration to a host, and host antibodies generated against the immunotoxin limit potential usefulness for repeated therapeutic treatments of an individual.
Other engineered fusion proteins, termed small, modular immunopharmaceutical (SMIP™) products, are described in commonly owned US Patent Publications 2003/133939, 2003/0118592, and 2005/0136049, and commonly owned International Patent Publications W002/056910, W02005/037989, and W02005/017148, which are all incorporated by reference herein. SMIP products are novel binding domain-immunoglobulin fusion proteins that feature a binding domain for a cognate structure such as an antigen, a counterreceptor or the like; an IgG1, IGA or IgE hinge region polypeptide or a mutant IgG1 hinge region polypeptide having either zero, one or two cysteine residues; and immunoglobulin CH2 and CH3 domains. SMIP products are capable of ADCC and/or CDC.
Although there has been extensive research carried out on antibody-based therapies, there remains a need in the art for improved methods to treat diseases associated with aberrant B-cell activity. The methods of the present invention described and claimed herein provide such improved methods as well as other advantages.